Africa
Africa description and details of foundation, what they are known for, etc. Cities: *city *city Battles: *The Anti-German War *World against Greenland History The Imbuyak Council Africa was founded by the Great Emperor Boogie and his trusted council called the Imbuyak Council. The Imbuyak Council was the founding members that helped Emperor Boogie create the foundation of Africa. The members that were in it was the Minister of Finance B0YZNDaHood, Minister of Labor Wyyer, Minister of War Slumpity, War General Younginn and the Emperor's Trusted Adviser TheYoungNerd. These members were extremely important to the Emperor's vision because he knew that we couldn't make his viion come true without his trusted advisers. The Council Separation Africa at this time was hitting all time success with the invention of missiles, finding oil, and new types of power being invented. But in the midst of all this success The Ashante Empire was going to go through it's hardest and deepest pit. In early July 2018, the Imbuyak Council faced its first separation where War General Younginn, Trusted Advisor TheYoungNerd, and a soon to be Ambassador found its way to making a new country called Greenland. Emperor Boogie was furious at their decision to leave and because of this it made relations between Greenland and Africa very hostile and although both nations did their best at times to become allies their hostile relations lasted until the death of Greenland. The Ashante Empire Africa The Ashante Empire was created by Emperor Boogie which was supposed to be an Empire where colonies and nations could come and get support from Africa and be apart of a civilized nation. The founding continent was Africa, Africa had its first settlement in a mountain in South Africa and later became one of the most advanced nations very fast due to Africa's Imbuyak Council. The first settlement and capital of the Ashante Empire is Mandalay, and was built by Minister Wyyer and his subordinates. The Ashante Empire quickly became one of the worlds super powers and quickly grew eventually colonizing Australia and Uganda. The Ashante Empire is still growing and is one of the most powerful Empires in the world. Australia Australia was colonized on July 14, 2018 in the time where Emperor Boogie was on leave, and the Lord Regent Wyyer was in charge of the Empire. Australia and Lord Regent Wyyer had come to terms on creating a settlement in Australia where those who are citizens among the Ashante Empire could live and is currently in negotiations with the nation on colonization agreements. The Anti-German War As nations became more advanced and resourceful tensions rose due to the race of technology and military prowess. At the time of July 2018, the strongest nations happened to be Africa, the USA, and Germany. The Ashante Empire had an alliance with both the USA and Germany, but Emperor Boogie's patience was running short and was very eager to use his new technology and weapons in war. At unfortunate timing, false information was relayed by a German citizen which implied that Germany was going to be breaking their alliance with the Ashante Empire and would wage war on them. Due to Emperor Boogie's ill temper, the Emperor decided to act without evidence and created a defence pact with the USA and Japan to defend against Germany and strike before Germany did. The German defence pact decided to do a major recon mission at the time with the USA heading the assignment. This recon mission turned out to be a failure and the reason why tensions rose even further between all nations. The recon mission was quickly found out as German citizens found Japanese and African soldiers, and USA drones on their land. Due to miscommunication and confusion within the ranks Minister Wyyer had launched a bomb at Germany's camp in a Japanese Tank and all nations retreated quickly afterwards. Shortly after this mistake and as things started to get heated the defense pact constructed a missile harbor to launch at Germany, but before the defense pact knew it Germany was already bombed. The nation that launched the first bomb on Germany was never found till this day and not long after Africa's capital received an incendiary bombing by an unknown launcher and felt threatened. Without hesitation, Vice President Taterman of the United States and Emperor Boogie of the Ashante Empire both decided to launch a tier 3 hypersonic missile at Germany and the fighting ended there.